


Fetish: Joshler

by cerealslutsmut



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Angry Josh, Angry Sex, Choking, Daddy Josh, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, French Kissing, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Teasing, Top Josh Dun, Verbal Humiliation, angry fuck, daddy dom, feminine tyler, josh dun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerealslutsmut/pseuds/cerealslutsmut
Summary: A Joshler Fic very loosely based upon/inspired by Fetish by Selena Gomez.Josh is sick of being alone and can tell by Tyler's posts that Ty is missing him too.After two weeks of separation and anger, Josh goes to Ty's house and works out his pent up frustration.





	Fetish: Joshler

\- Josh's POV - 

"I can't believe him..." Josh mumbled under his breath as he read the hopelessly obvious caption on Tyler's most recent post.  
He threw his phone down onto his bed in anger. He huffed to himself, trying to figure out what to do next.  
"He's 'sorry?' He 'misses me?' Oh, I'll make him sorry..."

Josh went to his closet and pulled off his shirt, grabbing a tight white tank top with distressed cuts. He examined it and smirked in satisfaction, imagining the way Tyler was going to look at him. He swiftly pulled it on, ruffling his hair as he did so.  
He looked over the rest of his outfit, ensuring that the black ripped jeans matched the fresh shirt.

He calmly grabbed his phone and slipped a pair of black Vans. He made his way to the kitchen, feeling confident and ready to teach his needy slut of an ex a lesson.  
He grabbed his keys and sunglasses and walked out the door, not even bothering to lock his door. 

He found himself in his car looking better than ever and listening to whatever old album was in his radio from the last time he had driven.  
His foot was concrete on the gas pedal, not letting up for anything. He was on a mission and nothing was going to stop him - except the police.  
And they happily did.

He heard the sirens behind him as he cursed himself under his breath and pulled over.  
"Fuck!" he said as he smacked the heel of his palm against the steering wheel.  
He grabbed his license and papers and rolled down his window, impatiently waiting for the officer to give him his ticket and let him go. Unfortunately for Josh, he had no intentions of aiding to rush to Tyler's house.

"Hello, sir. Do you know you fast you were going?" the man in blue said. 

"Faster than I should've been, officer."  
"Damn right. Are you under the influence?"  
"No, sir."  
"Don't get smart with me, son."  
"Yes, sir."

 

45 minutes later, Josh arrived at Tyler's house, angrier than ever with a ticket in hand.  
Not even bothering to knock, he angrily swung open the door.  
Tyler gasped.

"J-josh? Why are you here?!" he stood up from his place at the counter and walked to the door to usher him out.

"$300. You owe me 300 FUCKING dollars you slut!"

"What the fuck? I don't owe you anything, I paid off th-"

"If you hadn't been such a brat and kept your mouth shut on your Instagram, I wouldn't have had to drive to your shitty fucking house and get pulled over by the asshole cops!"  
Tyler looked dumbfounded and stood in silence for a moment.  
Josh threw the slightly crumpled ticket at Tyler.

"Don't you dare throw shit at me, Josh. I'm not your toy"  
Josh laughed.

"You wish you were, don't you? Hmm? You think I don't see the slutty little posts on your Tumblr?"  
Josh walked towards Tyler, watching as he was slowly falling apart.

"Don't touch me, Josh. DO NOT." Tyler looked scared, eyes wide.

Josh moved closer, pushing him against the wall and placing his hands on either side of the taller boy's torso.  
"Isn't that exactly what you want though, baby? You want my hands on your body, don't you?  
My tongue on your neck, my cock..." Josh chuckled, "My cock in every hole you have, baby boy..."

"J-Josh, please..."

Josh's mouth quickly connected with Tyler's, bodies moving against each other in perfect rhythm. Ty's hands tugged at the older boy's hair in defiance while Josh's tongue fought for dominance in the heat of the kiss.  
Josh's hand found Tyler's hip, holding him against his growing cock.

"I could feel you missing me, baby... Feel you missing my taste, my touch," Josh mumbled.  
Tyler let out a soft whimper of agreement and nodded, pulling the plump lips back onto his.  
They slowly guided each other up the stairs and into Tyler's familiar bedroom, never breaking grip of each other.

Tyler fell back onto the bed, eager to be touched. He tugged at the older boy's shirt, cueing him to take it off.  
He did, slowly, and kicked off his shoes while unbuttoning his jeans.  
Tyler slowly slid his shirt off, revealing a small bit of black lace around his hips.  
He looked up at Josh and bit his lip as he'd never let Josh see him in his lingerie. 

( click this link for visual aid in regards to Tyler's outfit! https://www.instagram.com/p/BXLLkrXlR5sSzbXS_Wj8nGIE36VptZ6zBu9uuY0/?taken-by=hyposketch )

"What's this, baby? Hmm?" Josh had pulled Tyler's jeans down before he could even answer, leaving him at a loss for words.

"P-panties.. and stockings..." Tyler mumbled.  
Josh's face lit up with excitement.

"Oh, baby.. Someone's been naughty.." Josh finished removing Tyler's jeans and threw them aside, focused on the black lingerie in front of him.  
"Mhm.. I've been so so bad, Daddy.."

Josh ruffled the lace between his fingers and moved up to kiss Ty, brushing his lips against the tanned abdomen.  
"What a slut you are, Ty.. All dressed up for me in these stockings..."  
He kissed at the submissive boy's jaw, making sure to leave his mark where anyone could see it. He wanted everyone to know that Tyler was his, all his.  
His to kiss, to touch, to tease, to fuck...  
Lost in thought and motion, Josh hadn't noticed that Ty was whimpering and desperately trying to palm the older boy.  
Josh pulled away, wiping the sweat from his hairline.  
He smirked, kneeling down in front of Tyler's legs, which were hanging off the foot of the bed.  
Ty sat up and watched and Josh teasingly ran his finger tips over the strings attaching the lace to the stockings. He unclasped them and continued his lustful search across the tan thighs as if he was reading braille.

The gentle caresses soon turned to rough little scratches, slowly tearing the stockings.  
"J-josh!"  
His hand's worked quickly to leave rips in the thin black fabric, looking at the innocent boy's brown eyes as he pleaded.  
"No, Josh, please! They.. They're my favorite, Daddy.. Please.."

"Those hickeys won't last forever, sweetheart... I'm just making sure I leave my mark," Josh replied calmly and slowly as if his damaging actions were completely normal.

"Just fuck me already, Daddy.. Please!!!"  
Tyler's hips were moving desperately, his cock aching for the slightest touch.  
Josh's eye's lit up. He quickly moved up to the other boy's face and whispered, "Say it again, baby."

"F-fuck me, Daddy... Fuck me nice and hard, please!"  
Josh's strong arms pulled Tyler closer to him by the hips, leaving his ass at the edge of the bed and pushing his legs up.  
Tyler grabbed his ankles and held them, exposing his dark pink hole to the older man above him.  
Josh quickly removed his own jeans and boxers and moaned as he looked up to see the delicious-looking boy in front of him.  
He hastily slicked his cock with lube, then leaned down and spit onto the tight ring of muscle in front of him.  
His fingertips gently swirled around the saliva, pressing lightly as he met Tyler's hole.  
Josh watched his face, watched his eyes flutter and his mouth close to bite his lip.

"More.. more, please.." he breathed out quietly.  
Josh obliged without any hesitation, pushing his middle finger inside the younger boy and pumping it teasingly.  
His gaze remained on the submissive boy laid out in front of him, a desperate look on his face.  
Not satisfied, Josh added another finger in a search for Ty's moans.  
As he curled his fingers, his wish was granted.  
Tyler's eyes widened, a moan escaping hip swollen lips.

"Good boy... Let Daddy hear you, sweetie..." 

"Yo-your cock, Daddy! Give me your cock.."

Josh smirked.  
"You're just so needy, aren't you, baby?"  
Tyler nodded in agreement, his mind floating as the shorter man's fingers pumped faster and faster.  
His cock began to twitch and Josh pulled away, not wanting him to cum yet.

"Daddy! You asshole!" Tyler whined breathlessly, sweat across his chest and stomach.  
Josh just chuckled, pumping his own length quickly before pressing his tip against the taller boy's heat.  
Josh let out a soft groan as he pushed his member inside of Ty, sweat dripping from his forehead.  
Tyler released his ankles, resting his legs against Josh's strong shoulders and moaned in relief and pleasure.

"Oh, Daddy.. So much bigger than my toys..." Tyler mumbled.  
Josh moaned at that, thinking of all the dirty possibilites involving his collection of dildos and vibrators and plugs and-  
His thought was interrupted by the tightening around his cock, Tyler clenching his muscles around the thick length inside him.

"Ty, babyboy..." He moaned.  
His hips found a rhythm, rough and high tempo with sloppy groans in between.

Tyler's eyes were as wide as can be, his fingers intertwined with the sheets, mouth wide and breathing rough.  
His moans were uncontrollable. He couldn't be quiet if he wanted to. His lips were puffy and swollen from all the biting and tears began to well in the corners of his eyes, the pleasure rocking through him like tidal waves.  
Josh's hands wrapped around the boy's cock, flicking the pre-cum over the tip with his thumb.  
Now the tears were really falling, his grip tightening on the sheets.

"Daddy.. harder, please! Make me sorry, Daddy!" Tyler moaned out.

"Oh, you little slut.."  
Josh's hips moved faster, his hand following the new pace...

 

"Your little slut... All yours Daddy, always yours..." he started to actually cry now, sniffing and moaning as he went. 

 

"My little whore... My naughty fucking whore..." 

Tyler bucked his hips against Josh's touch, moaning out eagerly.

"Gonna cum, Daddy... Gonna cum on your hand, Daddy...  
Please... I need to so so so bad."

Josh nodded, knowing he was close to the edge as well.  
His movements reached a new speed, sending the younger boy over the edge and into his orgasm.

"Daddy!!!" He moaned out, practically screaming in tears, "Fuck, Daddy!!! FUCK YES!"  
He came all over Josh's hand and his own abdomen as reached his high.  
Josh didn't let up, though, continuing to pump the boy's sensitive cock as he desperately searched for the release he so desperately needed.

"Daddy... Please, i-it hurts... it's too sensitive.." Tyler whined.  
Josh leaned forward and placed his free hand around Ty's throat, squeezing gently.

"Take it like the little slut you are!"  
Tyler made a weak attempt at nodding before letting his head fall back and moaning against the grip of his lover's hand.  
Josh's eyes rolled back and his head followed, tightening his hand on the messy boy before him.

He let out a loud groan as he felt himself cum, a train of mumbled profanities following.

"Oh my fucking god, yes! Oh yes, Tyler... Baby boy...  
Shit! You're so fucking tight..."  
He let his load spill into the boy beneath him, slowly releasing his throat and pulling away.

 

After the two of them cleaned up and found their familiar wardrobe of sweats and no shirts, they sat down and talked.

"I'm sorry, Josh," Tyler said.

"You shouldn't be. It was my fault that we even argued and I ju-"

"Just want to move on from it. I miss you."

Josh nodded and replied, "I miss you too. And you don't actually have to pay the ticket, I was just talking out of my ass.'  
Tyler laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I'll pay the ticket if you buy me more lingerie and panties.  
Deal?"  
Josh smiled.

"Deal."

 

 

A/N:  
I haven't written in a while, so feel free to call me out on errors!  
Definitely send me some requests too, please!

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cerealsmutlut  
> please leave requests at my tumblr as my comments don't work!


End file.
